


Out of Time

by XReaderFic_Land



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XReaderFic_Land/pseuds/XReaderFic_Land
Summary: Who knew getting ready for a gala at the Wayne Manor could get so easily sidetracked?





	Out of Time

Turning the shower off you grabbed at a nearby towel as you processed the distinct sounds of Jason mumbling in your shared walk-in closet. Rolling your eyes, you wrapped the plush towel around you before peeking into the closet.

Jason had his back turned to you as he flipped through several clothing articles.

“Having trouble?” You asked.

“Yes.” He snapped with annoyance, “Bruce and his damn gala parties.”

“This party was inspired by you Jay, remember? The Todd Foundation was set up at your request to help families struggling with addiction.” You spoke softly.

Jay made a face before continuing his rant, “It’s bad enough that I am forced to go, it’s worse that I have to wear a damn monkey suit. He really needs to find-“

Jason’s words died as he turned toward you his eyes gaining a playful lust. You shook your head at him and motioned back toward the closet. If one of you didn’t stop where things were headed you’d both be late.

“Nut uh, find your suit, Jay.” You spoke with a laugh.

Jason’s eyes narrowed in displeasure before he surprisingly turned back around. The smile remained on your lips as you watched him continue his search for a moment.

You two had it bad for each other and it was a surprise either of you got much done sometimes, because when Jay was home. Jay was home. Phones got shut off for most of the time and you spent every spare second together. Whether that meant shopping or making up for the loss of physical contact.

No matter what though Jason always made sure to satisfy you.

The spark that had ignited the first time you’d met had yet to simmer down; if anything, it had grown stronger. You two were in deep.

Having already decided on what to wear to Bruce’s newest grand party while at work you quickly grabbed what you needed.

Draping your sleek red gown across the king-sized bed you quickly stepped into your matching undergarments. Looking at the clock you noted the time and lack thereof. Bruce’s party was less than an hour away.

Stepping into your heels early you figured it would be easier to not fiddle with them later. Your steps clacked against the ceramic tile as you walked toward your vanity to finish getting ready.

As you finished drying your hair your ears picked up the sound of Jay’s continued grumbling. While you loved him to death Jason could be a real pouter about some things. It was cute you had to admit, but he was still going to have to go tonight.

As you rose the curling iron to your hair you stopped. Jason’s reflection was over your shoulder looking as dapper as ever. Setting the iron down you turned around.

“You always clean up so well Jay.” You said lowly.

Jason’s eyebrow quirked up, “Oh yeah?”

Biting your lip you studied him before a not so nice idea came to mind. While it’d be playing off his obvious desire from earlier you couldn’t help yourself. Every girl loves a man in a suit, especially their man.

Stepping toward him you caught the bare hint of Jay’s body tensing in anticipation. He was always ready. Whether it be a fight with some crook or one of your soft kisses, he was ready.

Fingering at Jay’s unbuttoned collar you leaned in until your nose was against his throat. Inhaling the unique smell of him it flooded your senses making your own desire pulse to life.

Rising your other hand, you let it slowly travel south until it was against his inner thigh.

“Y/n.” Jason’s rough voice was laced with warning.

Warning that basically said ‘hey you yelled at me earlier so don’t do it’.

Laughing lightly, “What?”

Grazing your teeth against his jugular you felt him harden further under your hand before you kissed his neck. You barely stroked him through his dress pants before pulling away and looked at him with your best-confused look.

You spoke evenly while turning back to the vanity, “I didn’t do anything, babe. I mean you look great but you’re missing your tie, and we don’t have time to be wasting standing here.”

You heard Jay growly lowly in his throat before pinning you with a look through the mirror. You shrugged casually before he turned sharply on his heel and headed back toward the closet.

You forced back your need to laugh because you knew you were playing a very dangerous game. Jason was a naturally dominant man and challenging him to anything always got a response. He was always ready to show his best effort and then some.

After several minutes you finished your makeup with a little bit of your hair to go. Leaning your head forward you closed your eyes and tried to conjure up the ability to see the back of your head as you struggled with the last bobby pin.

As the bobby pin slid in place one large warm hand covered both of yours. Reopening your eyes, Jay worked your hands back over your head and against your stomach. Staring ahead at the mirror told you the information you already knew.

Jay’s unshaven jaw was set in the crook of your shoulder. The hand not pinning both of yours to your stomach as resting against your hip, his thumb making small circles against the skin.

As his hand slowly moved away from your hip his index finger curled around the edge of your panties.

Now it was your turn to say his name in warning.

Jay smirked as his teeth gently nibbled at your earlobe. The shiver that raced through you sure wasn’t from being cold as he shifted to kissing your shoulder.

Your head fell to the side allowing him more access to your neck. A contented sigh escaped you as he managed to pull you flush against his front.

As your mind focused on the feel of his lips against your skin you failed to notice his wandering hand.

Your body jerked forward as his fingers slid playfully against you.

“Jay.” You spoke breathily.

Jason hummed at the sound of his name before continuing his actions making your knees weaker by the second. Leaning your head back against his shoulder you were ready for Jay to lead you into a world of utter bliss.

But he didn’t.

Instead, Jay pulled back away from you. Dropped your hands and just pulled completely away from you. Your mouth dropped open as you quickly turned around.

Jay stood casually behind you as if nothing had happened all the while working to tie his tie.

“Jason Peter Todd, you little—” You began.

Jay looked up with a wicked smile, “What babe? I didn’t do anything. Besides, we don’t have time to, remember?” Jay tapped at his Rolex, “Tick tock babes.”

Glaring at him you hopped between succumbing to your wants and continuing the game.

Tapping your foot, you let another moment pass before giving him a smile.

“Well, then we wouldn’t want to be late.” Your words sounded as you stepped around him toward your dress.

Gathering the dress, you could still feel Jason’s hungry eyes trailing you. So, with an achingly slow speed you moved the dress up your form.

Pulling to straps up along your shoulders you stopped and finally stared at him. Your slow maneuvers had worked enough to leave Jason frozen. Him being a very visual creature was both one of his greatest abilities and weaknesses.

“Zip me up?” You said coyly.

Jason swallowed thickly, “Of course.”

He took purposeful steps toward you while you spun around. You barely processed the feel of his hands working the zipper upwards. As Jay’s dress shoes clacked a bit as he stepped back you turned around.

As you spun forward you found Jay nowhere in sight. Dropping your eyes you found him apparently tying his shoe.

“You ready?” You asked.

“Yeah, just one more thing.” He replied before his hands shot forward.

Before you had time to step back Jay had the hem of your dress lifting off the floor and was leaning forward. It didn’t take another second before he was yanking your panties to the side and had his tongue darting out.

A strangled gasp left your lips at his actions. Mentally you prepared for Jay to back off and add to your game of teasing, but he didn’t stop. Your fingers threaded through his gelled hair before your hips began to gently rock against him.

As Jason suddenly resurfaced from under your dress you opened your mouth to protest. Jason’s lips cut off any words however as he recaptured your mouth with his. Vaguely you noted the feel of your dress sliding down your form as he maneuvered you both toward the bed.

As your knees connected with the side of the bed your lips broke apart.

Before Jay could straddle you however you worked with quick efficiency to undo his trousers. The benefit of having dated Jason for several months was knowing he went commando in dress clothes.

Leaning forward you returned his earlier favor.

As your mouth wrapped around him, Jason sucked in a ragged breath. Jason’s fingers curled into your hair causing bobby pins to bite into your scalp, but you didn’t mind. If anything, it was an encouragement as you continued.

The taste of Jay was something just as unique as his smell.

Jay’s breath came in short gasps as you continued to change pace from slow to fevered.

“Fuck, Y/n. Oh, doll you’re going to be the death of me. Don’t stop babe.”

And you didn’t.

Not until Jason went ridged above you and was practically leaning over you in an attempt to come down.

Your fingers carefully trailed along Jason’s hips as he looked down at you shaking his head.

“What?” You asked.

Jason snorted a laugh, “Well, for one we’re late, and two I fucking love you.”

You gave jay’s hip a quick kiss, “Love you t—Oh my god we’re late!”

Jason gave a hearty laugh as you rushed to get your dress back on.

“Button up Todd! Bruce is going to kill us, oh my god. Help me zip up.” You yelled.

Jay righted his pants before helping zip your dress. As you rushed forward to gather your purse he caught your hand and pulled you back against him.

“Calm down, doll. Since I’m the honorary guest the party doesn’t start until I walk in.” Jay breathed.

Shaking your head you kissed him, “Yeah I know, but we’re still late.”


End file.
